


EASY

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 看脸文学，不要上升，对不起别骂了





	EASY

**Author's Note:**

> 看脸文学，不要上升，对不起别骂了

“我有个97年的小情人，虽然他自己并不这么觉得，是，人模人样的，可是领带是我给他挑的，手表是我教他对的，配黑西裤，袜子不能穿白色不能穿白色，也是我一遍一遍说的。”

“没有，他连头发都不肯染，学校里还拿奖学金，可乖可乖。”

“又专注，又性感，还乖，体力好，身材棒，一晚上好几次也没关系，活儿不好可以教的嘛，很简单”

“我诲人不倦。”

/  
电梯里权顺荣就把李硕珉的手牵住了，没有别人，镶嵌的镜子敬业地照出两人的身形，李硕珉不敢转头。

明明已经成年了，这样的牵手却还是会紧张，细密的汗爬满额头鬓角，指缝间还是粗糙的干燥，突突跳动的动脉贴在一起被感官放大，权顺荣笑了一下。

“你好紧张。”

/  
李硕珉好紧张。

一进房间他就被这个哥哥按在墙上亲，小手溜进大腿缝，上下抚摸着绷紧的肌肉不肯停下，即将到来的不是哪个公司的招聘会，也并非论文答辩的现场，就算看过片子做了所谓的准备，也只是大脑说我知道了，现在却不知所措呆成只木偶。

热情的kiss黏糊糊又软绵绵，权顺荣含着他的下嘴唇往自己口腔里吸，紧紧挨着的软肉亲密无间，没有味道的果冻吃不下肚，只有亮津津的口水抹在嘴边，他这个哥哥舔舔上唇，小舌头湿软鲜红，笑的像只偷腥的小狐狸。

“哥好可爱……”，门好像没关，李硕珉捧着哥哥的脸吐出一句晕乎乎的称赞，因为心里担忧没关的门所以语气飘忽，权顺荣狠狠捏住他鼻尖。

“你这样怎么行？”

“硕珉啊”

“要专心哦”

/  
做遵从欲望的事情怎么会那么难，李硕珉眉头皱紧，亲吻磕到牙齿，拥抱太过用力，到目前为止做的好的只有牵手的时候没有出太多汗，酒店的床头放了盏小小的薰衣草香氛，化学调制的气味略显生硬，就像他解开权顺荣衬衣扣子的动作。

算了，权顺荣叹一口气，不知道怎么做的样子虽然是生涩也很是可爱，茫然的大男孩话说的磕磕巴巴，权顺荣没什么办法，只好按着他的肩膀让他坐到床头，“哥，对不起……”

内容好多的愧疚，权顺荣故意装凶瞪他一眼，麻烦，真的有点麻烦，可是未经打磨的璞玉好好启蒙雕琢，倒也挺有意思，也当然比那些油腔滑调的所谓老司机听话懂事。权顺荣不由分说握紧李硕珉的手，臂膀线条漂亮的男人还在微微发抖。

手握紧却不做什么，权顺荣趴下身子，李硕珉全身上下衣着完好，像是什么片子里喜欢的正装男和小痴汉的桥段，他把头埋到男人热乎乎的腿间，轻薄的贴身布料剪裁良好，被吻撩拨到半勃的性器轮廓明显，权顺荣又笑出声。

不用着急脱衣服，鼻尖隔着裤子随便拱随便蹭，慌乱的人不是自己，权顺荣觉得分外轻松，现在用手指太灵巧了，笨拙鼻尖带来的刺激毫无章法，找食的小狐狸张开嘴，舌头吐出来把发湿的纺织物舔得黏在一起，猛然用力的牙齿吓的头顶的人发出呻吟，权顺荣扣紧他的手。

“你骗人。”

“你不是说——”，手终于松开，权顺荣把膝盖松松顶到那人胯间。

“看到我的脸”

“就硬了”

/  
还真的是手把手在教，权顺荣手小，从后面抓李硕珉的有些费力，哥哥太坏了，李硕珉被从自己指缝里来回抽插的手指搞的窘迫又燥热，逮到一切机会来逗他，刚才那句问话的余温未退，贴近的作弄又毫无悲悯地撒上一层香辛料。

“哥……”

“硕珉还是小朋友吗？连脱衣服都要别人教”，语气故意发嗲，再加笑眯眯的表情，李硕珉只能继续拿这个装纯能力一等的哥哥没有办法，认栽先脱自己的，腰带解开一半手又被摁住：“就到这里”

“这样好像比较性感”

第一次见面的射箭场艳阳高照，权顺荣的运动服颜色扎眼，李硕珉正在给弓装瞄准器，权顺荣觉得这个弟弟看上去不错。

俱乐部统一的墨蓝色工作服，他穿上却不显得土气，下颔轮廓锋利，像崭新崭新的箭羽，权顺荣眯着眼看他做示范，稳稳正中靶心十环，没有因为欢呼和掌声笑的牙不见眼，是厉害到习以为常了吗，权顺荣伸出手等他给自己戴手套，感觉像是阿波罗在自己身前低眉顺眼。

帅哥当然让人心情好，帅哥乖乖被自己拐到床上当然也心情好，权顺荣懒得回想后面用了什么手段，只记得上次一起吃晚饭，在沉重的餐桌布下被自己勾住小腿的男生，笑的也跟现在一样慌乱又可爱。

“DKmin为什么不知道自己性感？”，哥哥念着那时他工牌上的名字深入问题，拽李硕珉的手腕跳下床，木质边框的大镜子明晃晃，映出他一张好红的脸。

被这样的人摸着大腿翻来覆去说性感谁能坐怀不乱，何况今天本来就是为性事而来，自己那点少的可怜的经验早就使用殆尽，权顺荣现在像是着迷于照镜子，自顾自解完纽扣，转过身委委屈屈抬头看他。

“难道不想摸一下吗？”，卷起来的小舌头又探出来，皱巴巴的小脸惹人愧疚，李硕珉忙不迭把手掌按上去，硬着头皮逆时针打圈，权顺荣被他这动作逗笑，只好翻个个儿让弟弟面对镜子，被挡住的自己探出个头来，指尖调皮地一路跳跃上去，纠着裸露的乳首往下拽，另一只手钻进半开的腰带，大剌剌环住男人的性器开始套弄。

“我们硕珉好厉害”，感叹意味不明，李硕珉却觉得身体更热了，在镜子里可观涨大的体积，从背后绕过来的松弛手活儿都让他硬得发疼。

张口结舌的高个男生看得权顺荣好气又好笑，镜子这么高阶的用具还是等到以后算了，再次坐到床上，扒着弟弟的后颈接个响亮的吻，权顺荣索性全身上下全脱干净把头埋进枕头，闷闷的抱怨听起来像卡通人物。

“DKmin这个也不会的话真的太过分了……”，更加慌乱的金属碰撞，李硕珉脱裤子都不够优雅，权顺荣叹口气觉得任重道远，下一秒男人热热的硬挺就抵在穴口。

润滑剂瞎淋一通，权顺荣开始为自己的健康问题思考，还是翻过身来把那管东西抢到自己手心，“不想好好做就别做了”

“没、没有”，没被抚慰的性器翘的很高，弟弟的表情看上去可怜巴巴，怕他生气又马上补一句，“想做的”

权顺荣往自己手上挤着润滑剂，刻薄话跟着漏出来：“那，只是想做就别来找我了”

“没有、没有”

“我只想和哥做”

回忆起来必定会觉得诡异的对话，这种和新手的对峙实在是很没必要，权顺荣不再装凶，怂乖怂乖的小孩做错事一样扎下脑袋，他绕过去把头靠在李硕珉肩头。

“那你先自己弄给我看”

/  
鲜嫩到仿佛能掐出汁水的饱满臀肉高高翘起，沾满润滑剂的手指往里送，李硕珉的角度高度都正好看的清晰无遗，他手上的动作被着这场景刺激加速，因为姿势张开的穴口让他哥哥自己抹的亮津津，湿软的嫩肉吸吮规律运作的手指，粘连的暧昧气息从喉咙开始点火，李硕珉觉得自己脑子发热嗓子也发热。

权顺荣的动作肆无忌惮，只怕还不够给他看光，放开了的喘叫内容是他的名字，另一只手不忘在前面抚慰自己，狡黠的瞳仁儿水汪汪，李硕珉的呼吸又沉几分。

“好想要、嗯…硕珉、硕珉进来”

太危险了，李硕珉套弄性器的动作放缓，绵密的热浪从脊背涌上来要把他吞噬，太懂怎么诱惑又太懂怎么撩拨，几声名字就让人口干舌燥，权顺荣趴过来的姿态像猫。

先亲吻手指，再吮一口渗出前液的龟头，小舌头颤巍巍往马眼里钻，李硕珉条件反射后退一下就被掐了大腿根，灼灼烧起来的痛感好像让等待太久的阴茎又涨了一圈。

只是问个好，权顺荣不准备给他再整一套口活儿，眯眯眼要往下坐，吞进个头卡着不动，李硕珉额头的汗看的清清楚楚，他又笑。

“乖，别紧张”

虽然做够了扩张、还是旋紧的穴肉吸得李硕珉又在发抖，权顺荣低下头捧他的脸去亲，舌头的交缠暂时让人安心，权顺荣觉得有点好笑，怎么会紧张成这个样子呢，不过第一次困难第二次就简单了，平时只要one night stand的他现在耐心十足。

正合适的尺寸，正合适的颤抖，抵在腺体的硬挺还是不敢动，权顺荣拍拍腰让李硕珉挪位置，一寸一寸*移动的谨小慎微，李硕珉把这个哥哥当成玻璃瓷器易碎品，托着屁股的手指都用力克制生怕留下指痕，湿软的包裹黏腻绵软，他觉得舒服又怕弄疼了对方，等着权顺荣自己动作的安静很是虔诚，还是有点慌的睫毛乱抖。

“你动一动……”，反复上下抽起身权顺荣有些累了，嘤咛的鼻音又打的男生发颤，缓慢又缓慢地循着刚才的记忆控制力度，小小的水声暧昧磨人，终于找对施力方式的交合如鱼得水，权顺荣松一口气。

前面拖延太久，没一阵就快到临界的男生要往外退，权顺荣搂住李硕珉的脖子不让他走，喘着粗气来挽留：“呼…DKmin就、嗯！”

“就射进来…”

“十、就、就像你射十环……”

“唔！不是很、很简单”

连话都说不全了，李硕珉亲亲权顺荣眉梢的汗，被干到瘫软的身子趴在自己肩头，他听话地咬着手指泄在里面又在心中叹口气。

其实怎么做做什么都很简单，哥哥。

但是要让自己不爱上你。

太难了。

**Author's Note:**

> *一寸约等于3.33cm  
> *可能有后续也可能没有，大家随缘相见！


End file.
